Equestria Tales
by ssa.soto
Summary: Esta historia nos narra la vida de Soren un chico que despues de casi morir es enviado a otro mundo, mas específicamente al reino de Equestria y de un mal que amenaza ese mundo y a otros. NOTA: Humanización
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: este es mi primer fic que escribo espero sea de su agrado, soy un total novato escribiendo así que espero que puedan comentar si hago algo mal, aceptare criticas constructivas y destructivas , sugerencias o cualquier cosa. De antemano gracias por leer.

My lttle pony: FIM no me pertenece, son propiedad de de hasbro y lauren faust. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

PROLOGO.

UN MAL DIA

Tierra 5:50 A.M.

Se ve corriendo por la ciudad a un joven con pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera negra con gorro y una mochila, perseguido por varios matones, que después de un tiempo corriendo se empiezan a quedar sin fuerzas

-aaaaah maldición porque me metí en esto, solo por ayudar a alguien ahora estoy en problemas-decía el joven mientras seguía corriendo

-¡detente ya bastardo, solo lo harás peor para ti!-grita uno de los que lo persiguen.

En ese momento el joven da vuelta en un callejón y se detiene de repente.

-pero que un callejón sin salida, me lleva-dice el joven con el ceño fruncido.

-hasta aquí llegaste idiota, sino te hubiera metido en mi camino no tendrías que morir-habla el jefe detrás de sus subordinados.

En ese momento y sin una salida para escapar, el joven se quita su mochila y toma una pose de pelea a lo cual se prepara para defenderse, se da cuenta que eran mas matones de lo que el pensaba pues miro que eran unos 6 mas su jefe.

-"esto se pondrá feo"- pensaba el joven mientras los miraba fijamente.

En ese momento uno de los matones corre hacia el joven y lanza un puñetazo a la cara del joven el cual solo hace su cara hacia atrás mientras levanta su pie derecho dando una patada directamente a la cara del matón el cual solo cae al suelo inconsciente pues la patada dio directamente a la sien del matón dándole un k.o. instantáneo, entonces otro mas salió a atacar pero al ver lo que paso con su amigo este estaba mas a la defensiva empezó a lanzar golpes con su puño, mientras el joven los bloqueaba y en el momento que bajo la guardia el joven lanzo un golpe con su codo derecho a la cara del matón el cual impacto directamente y conecto otro golpe a la cara con su otro codo y terminándolo con una patada hacia el frente el cual lo empujo hacia donde estaban los demás solo para caer inconsciente, en ese momento los demás se cansaron de ir uno por uno, por lo cual se abalanzaron todo juntos aunque el espacio en el callejón no les daba mucho espacio, el joven trato de defenderse lo mejor que pudo y aunque era muy bueno peleando enfrentarse a tantos no era tarea fácil.

Así la pelea siguió unos minutos los matones estaban todo en el suelo adoloridos por la pelea y el joven no era la acepción pero un seguía de pie, en ese momento se percato de que el jefe de los matones estaba parado en la entrada del callejón el cual empezó a hablar.

-vaya si que eres bueno peleando, pero tu suerte se acabo-en ese momento el jefe saco una pistola la apunto contra el joven y disparo.

El joven por instinto al ver el arma y como apretaba el gatillo, intento moverse por lo menos unos centímetro para que así la bala no impactara en algún lugar vital de su cuerpo y funciono pues la bala impacto en un lateral de su estomago así que la herida no era grave pero el dolor era otra cosa el joven callo al suelo y se quedo hay, el jefe de los matones creyó que lo había matado asi que le ordeno a sus subordinados que se paran y que corrieran, y así lo hicieron dejando al joven tirado en el suelo.

Poco a poco el joven perdía la conciencia por el dolor y el cansancio y en su mente solo pensaba.

-maldición así que todo terminara aquí, moriré solo así por una estúpida pelea, solo por querer hacer una buena acción ayudando a esa chica de esos estúpidos matones, aaaahh maldición- en ese momento el joven quedo inconsciente esperando su muerte.

Pero en ese momento algo sucedió algo que estaba fuera del sentido común e incluso de la imaginación de todos, en el suelo donde estaba tirado el joven apareció un gran símbolo que era igual al yin yang el cual en un lado mostraba el sol y en el otro la luna, en ese momento el símbolo brillo con mas intensidad y el cuerpo inconsciente del joven empezó a ser absorbido por el símbolo y una vez que lo absorbió completamente el símbolo desapareció, el callejón quedo como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: bueno seguimos con este que es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado y de antemano gracias por leer, por favor si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia o/y critica ya sea constructiva o destructiva déjenme saberlo.

NOTA2: como había mencionado, en este fic los ponys son humanos bueno casi humanos ya en el cap lo explicare, solo los ponys serán humanos y spike que será un hibrido humano/dragon todas los demás seres que aparecen en mlp seguirán igual dragones, lobos de madera, grifos, etc.

My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece, son propiedad de hasbro y lauren faust. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 1.

AUN PEOR QUE AYER.

En algún lugar desconocido 6:30 a.m.

En un huerto lleno de manzanos aparece el mismo símbolo que se vio en aquel callejón y de el una luz empieza a salir, para dar paso al cuerpo de aquel joven el cual seguía herido y con sangre en su abdomen por la herida de la bala, para su suerte en ese momento aparece corriendo una chica de cabello rubio con un atuendo vaquero que traía consigo una carretilla, la cual se sorprende al ver al joven tirado en el suelo.

-¡pero que sucede aquí!, ¿cómo es que llego aquí?-se pregunta algo alarmada a sí misma la chica, la cual hablaba con un acento campirano, no lo piensa dos veces y sube al joven a la carretilla para llevarlo a una casa que se encuentra cerca de ahí.

Han pasado Ya unas horas y en la granja se encuentra el joven descansando en una cama vendado del abdomen, y a los cuantos minutos empieza a despertar.

-¿Pero qué?, ¿dónde estoy?-se pregunta a sí mismo el joven el cual no se podía mover por el dolor.

-vaya ya despertaste, pensé que no lo harías jamás amigo-pregunta una voz de mujer que provenía de la entrada del cuarto donde estaba el joven.

-¡ehhhh!, ¡pero quien eres o mejor dicho que eres!-pregunta el joven bastante asustado casi cayendo de la cama al ver a una joven que tenia detrás de ella algo como una cola de caballo de color rubia al igual que su cabello.

-Calma amigo, se volverán a abrir tus heridas ya hablaremos más tarde que yo también tengo preguntas que hacerte, pero debo esperar a mis amigas ellas sabrán que hacer-responde la joven.

-esta bien –responde el joven ya mas calmado.

La chica sale del cuarto y baja unas escaleras, el joven sigue tratando de mantener la calma y pensar claramente cosa que no consiguió.

Pasaron unos minutos y se escucho la llegada de más personas, mas las cuales empezaron a hablar con la otra, el joven solo podía escuchar pues estaban en la planta baja de la casa por lo que no podía verlas.

-ya estamos aquí, que es eso tan urgente que teníamos que ver-¿?.

-si tengo mucho trabajo, tengo un pedido que terminar y es urgente-¿?.

-aun me faltan nubes que mover-¿?.

-calma ya chicas, les dije que es urgente por algo, tengo que mostrarles algo está arriba así que vamos-contesta la joven rubia.

Se escuchan los pasos de las jóvenes subiendo las escaleras, al entrar al cuarto las otras 5 se quedan con una cara que de sorpresa con algo de confusión y aquel joven no se queda atrás pues tenía la misma expresión en su rostro al ver que todas ellas tenían un cola al igual que la rubia pero aun más increíble una de ellas tenía un cuerno en su cabeza, mientras otras 2 tenían alas en su espalda, pero una de ellas tenía un cuerno y alas al mismo tiempo, en ese momento hablo la rubia.

-ahora sí, hay que resolver este asunto-habla con seriedad la rubia. A lo cual se acerca aquella joven que tenía el cuerno y las alas, de al parecer 18 años iba vestida con lo que parecía un uniforme de escuela, tenia cabello de color morado con dos mechones de color lila y morado más claro que su demás pelo tenia ojos de color morados y una piel algo morena, se acerca para preguntar y aunque se veía algo sorprendida por el joven se podía mirar algo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿de dónde vienes? O más bien ¿que eres? - pregunta aquella joven con mucha curiosidad.

-quieres que responda tus preguntas sin saber quién eres-responde el joven tratando de ocultar su confusión.

-hay sí, lo siento-responde un poco avergonzada por su actitud.- yo me llamo Twilight Sparkle-.

-ella es Apple Jack y tiene 19 años-señala a la rubia, la cual se quita su sombrero y deja ver su cabello rubio atado en con una cola, ojos de color verde esmeralda y una piel algo morena que a diferencia de Twilight esta se ve así por su trabajo en la granja.

-ella es Rarity, tiene 20 años-señala a la joven del cuerno de cabello largo y morado el cual es ondulado y cae un mechón de su lado derecho en forma de rizo, ojos de color azul y piel blanca vestida de forma muy refinada que daba la apariencia de ser alguien de clase alta.

-la siguiente es Rainbow Dash y tiene 18 años-esta vez señala a una de la jóvenes con alas la cual tiene cabello algo corto además de alborotado, su pelo es como el arcoíris y lo digo literalmente pues su pelo tenia todos los colores del arcoíris, ojos de color magenta y piel ligeramente bronceada, ella parece lo contrario a la joven del cuerno pues viste de forma muy masculina y desalineada.

-ella Fluttershy tiene 18 años-la otra joven con alas, cabello muy largo y liso de color rosa que cubría parte de su cara con un largo mechón, ojos de color aguamarina y piel pálida, parece ser un poco timida pues desde que entro al cuarto a estado en un rincón.

-y por ultimo Pinky Pie con 17 años-la última de las jóvenes la cual tiene un cabello rosa muy alborotado y esponjoso, ojos color azul celeste y una piel con tez rosada, y al parecer es todo lo contrario a la otra chica de cabello rosado pues desde que entro en el cuarto no ha dejado de saltar de un lado a otro.

-y ¿ahora si contestaras mis preguntas?-pregunta Twilight al joven.

-si, está bien pero también tendrás que responder las mías-responde el joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Qué eres?, y ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunta Twilight.

-mi nombre es Soren tengo 18 años, soy un humano y vengo de la tierra y por lo que veo no estoy allí- respondió Alonso para después preguntar.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunta algo intrigado Soren a la joven Twilight.

-estas en Equestria mas precisamente en Ponyville y por lo que dices tu no eres de este mundo o universo-contesta twilight .

-¿y cómo es que llegaste a mi granja compañero-pregunta Apple jack.

-la verdad no recuerdo nada en este momento, asi que no puedo responder tu pregunta-responde Soren con una mano en la cara tratando de recordar pero le fue imposible.

-y díganme ¿Qué son ustedes? Parecen humanos pero tienen colas, cuernos o alas-pregunta el joven mirando a las chicas fijamente.

-bueno pues somos equestrianos, nuestra raza se divide en tres aquellos que tienen alas son llamados alados estos con su habilidad especial se encargan de controlar el clima asi como de diversos trabajos como mensajeros, aquellos con cuernos se les dice arcanos ya que poseen cualidades para usar magia y quienes no tienen ningunos de estos dos se conocen como terrestres quienes tienen un gran talento para cosas como cultivar o trabajar la tierra-explico Twilight.

Dejando a todos con una mirada rara pues de la nada saco un pizarrón y empezó a explicar como si fuera una clase.

-jeje creo que me pase un poco-dijo algo avergonzada Twilight mientras guardaba todo.

-pero tú tienes alas y cuerno a la vez-cuestiona el joven.

-a bueno veraz eso es porque yo soy una princesa de equestria, a pero antes era una arcano y además de mi hay otras 3 princesas-contesta la joven quedando un poco pensativa para después soltar un pequeño grito-¡ahhhh es cierto la princesa Celestia tiene que saber esto de inmediato!-a lo cual sale como un rayo de la casa.

-me disculpo, solo se comporta así cuando algo le interesa-se disculpa Rarity la cual habla con un acento muy elegante y formal como de clase alta.

-a, ok-contesta el joven algo confundido por la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

-bueno compañero será mejor que descanses aun debes de sanar esas heridas-habla Apple Jack mientras se pone su sombrero y camina hacia la puerta.

-ehhh, pero yo quería hablar con él-exclama Pinky Pie algo decepcionada.

-hay querida si empezaras hablar con él lo más seguro es que no lo dejarías dormir en todo el día-responde Rarity.

-así es, un vez que comienzas a hablar eres como un caballo desbocado y el necesita descansar-habla Apple jack quien se encuentra en la puerta esperando a que todas salgan.

-mmmm, está bien-responde Pinky un poco decepcionada.

Todas empiezan a salir de la habitación despidiéndose del joven quien se queda recostado en la cama tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido ese día donde hace pocas horas solo había salido a comprar algunas cosas y vio a una chica en problemas y por tratar de ayudarla unos estúpidos empezaron a perseguirlo, el jefe de esos tontos le disparo casi matándolo, fue trasportado a un mundo o universo diferente, conoció a unas extrañas jóvenes que tenían cuernos, alas y colas de caballo y ahora estaba en esa cama sin poder moverse de ella. Realmente fue un día no solo difícil sino extraño y cansado.

-aaaaaaaah, este día realmente ha sido el peor que he tenido espero que solo sea un sueño-dice Soren dando un gran suspiro mientras cierra los ojos para así dormir con la esperanza de que todo sea solo un sueño.

Soren sueño:

Estoy en un lugar completamente oscuro tanto que no puedo ver mis manos y de repente aparece una luz frente a mi de la cual se escucha una voz que resuena con eco.

-un terrible peligro se acerca debes de proteger este mundo solo tu tiene el poder-voz misteriosa.

-¿quien eres?, a que te refieres con peligro-reponde algo asustado Soren.

-ya viene debes estar preparado, si fallas este mundo perecerá y el que seguirá será el tuyo-voz misteriosa.

-¡a que te refieres contesta!-Soren.

En ese momento todo el cuarto se empieza a iluminar de blanco dejándome cegado por la intensidad de la luz y despierto del sueño.

Soren Sueño fin.

En ese momento Soren despierta lleno de sudor por culpa del sueño preguntándose que fue eso y de quien era esa voz, en ese momento voltea a si donde esta una ventana y ve que esta atardeciendo.

-´´vaya parece que dormí una cuantas horas, tengo mucha hambre´´, tendré que bajar-piensa para si mismo Soren quien se para de la cama y camina un poco, voltea hacia el lado derecho y ve un espejo de cuerpo completo se pone a admirar un poco las heridas que recibió hace poco.

Soren tiene un complexión delgada algo marcada por el entrenamiento de las artes marciales que practicaba, pielalgo morena , cabello negro algo largo el cual tapaba parte de sus ojos que son de color miel, estatura normal de alrededor de 1.74, estaba admirando la cicatriz que le dejo la bala cuando volvió a rugir su estomago así que salió del cuarto bajo las escaleras y empezó a admirar la casa donde se encontraba, tenia un aspecto rustico y muy antiguo vio por una ventana la cual daba a un monton de arboles de manzanas plantados en línea, vio que no había carreteras de concreto y que tampoco había vehículos a excepción de carretas, volvió a ver a la casa y se dio cuenta que no había focos o electricidad, no había televisión ni radios entonces pensó que tal vez en este mundo la tecnología estaba muy atrasada pero no le dio mas importancia y siguió caminando en la casa hasta que se encontró con Apple jack.

-vaya, ya despertaste pensé que dormirías un poco mas-hablo Apple jack a Soren quien estaba parado frente a ella.

-si bueno es que tengo ha-en ese momento Soren fue interrumpido por su estomago que agoniza por algo de comida.

-jajajaja, hambre verdad-dijo Apple jack de forma burlona hacia Soren quien tenía la cara rojo de vergüenza.

-si, eso-contesto Soren mientras el color de su cara regresaba a la normalidad.

-esta bien, no te preocupes igual estábamos a punto de cenar y además sirve de que te presento a la familia Apple-dijo Apple jack con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras guía a Soren a lo que es la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina Soren ve a los demás integrantes de la familia sentándose en la mesa los cuales eran un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de alrededor de 24 años vestido con una camisa de cuadros roja y un pantalón de mezclilla azul que le recordaba a Apple jack, una pequeña niña de alrededor de 13 años, cabello rojo atado con un moño rosa de ojos color entre naranja y rojo y vestida con un vestido color amarillo y por ultimo quien servía los platos eran una ancianita de cara amable, de cabellera blanca por el paso del tiempo y ojos color naranja vestía un chal verde opaco.

-bueno familia les presento a Soren, fue quien encontré tirado hoy en la mañana-presentaba Apple jack al joven mientras que los demás solo lo saludaban desde sus asientos.

-Soren ellos son Big Macintosh, Apple bloom y la abuela Smith-dijo Apple jack a hora presentado a su familia.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones todos se sentaron en la mesa y procedieron a disfrutar su comida, la cena paso rápido Soren sin hablar mucho solo se dedico a escuchar la platica de los Apple que era mas que nada sobre el trabajo que hubo hoy en la granja y a contestar una que otra pregunta que le hacían mas nada personal solo preguntas como si estaba bien la comida o si ya se sentía mejor.

Una vez ya terminada la cena Soren se retiraba a su habitación al cual lo acompañaba Apple jack, mientras se dirigían hacia allá empezaron a platicar aunque mas que nada Soren le pidió a Apple jack que le explicara mas sobre Equestria la cual acepto, después de un rato de platica y explicaciones.

-vaya así que en este mundo el sol y la luna los mueven las princesas y además de Equestria hay otros reinos, vaya hay muchas cosas iguales a mi mundo pero hay otras que realmente nadie me creería si se las dijera-dice Soren realmente sorprendido por todo lo que hay en Equestria.

-bueno solo te conté lo básico, después de todo no soy comoTwilight ellas si sabe muchas cosas, pero dime ¿tu no estas triste? después de todo debiste de dejar a muchas personas y cosas allá en tu mundo-le pregunta Apple jack a Soren el cual no esperaba esa pregunta.

-a si. Bueno no mucho, no era muy social en mi mundo asi que no tenia muchos amigos y de mi familia no me gusta hablar muchos, al único que realmente echo de menos es a mi maestro-dice esto ultimo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿tu maestro?-le pregunta Apple jack con una cara algo confundida.

-si mi maestro de artes marciales, la única persona en que realmente confió aunque sus entrenamientos eran de locos jajaja-Soren suelta una pequeña carcajada recordando cosas.

-bueno, creo que es todo por hoy me retiro-dijo Apple jack mientras se iba por la puerta del cuarto.

-si, esta bien, gracias por todo lo de hoy-expresa su gratitud Soren.

-de nada no te preocupes por eso-contesta la joven saliendo del cuarto.

"bueno será mejor que duerma, solo espero no tener otro sueño como el de hace rato"-piensa para si mismo el joven mientras se recuesta en la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, comentario, critica no duden en hacérmela saber en los reviews.

My Little Pony: FIM no me perteneces son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 2.

Comenzando de nuevo.

Soren Sueño: Flashback.

Se ve a un niño de 12 años corriendo en dirección a lo que parece su casa, al llegar se dispone a abrir la puerta.

-mama ya llegue, donde estas-grita el niño que entro en la casa.

El niño camina por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, cuando da vuelta para revisar ve una imagen que lo deja petrificado, hay se encontraba su madre malamente no como el quisiera. Su madre se encontraba colgando del techo con una soga alrededor del cuello, su cuerpo sin vida solo se movía por el aire que entraba por una ventana, el niño reacciona pero solo para mal pues se arrodilla en el suelo tratando de asimilar la escena y después suelta un grito de dolor que se escucha por todo el vecindario.

Por la puerta entra un vecino que se alarmo al escuchar tal grito, corre en dirección del grito solo para encontrar una escena perturbadora un niño arrodillado en el suelo con un mar de lagrimas en los ojos mientras ve a su madre colgando del techo, rápidamente el señor saca su teléfono y procede a llamar a la ambulancia a los cuales les explica la situación, segundos después de haber rápidamente explicado la situación va hacia el chico y trata de moverlo y al intentarlo el niño solo se desmaya del shock psicológico que recibió.

De repente el sueño se torna negro como si hubieran apagado una pantalla y segundos después vuelve la imagen. En el sueño se ve como el niño empieza a despertar el cual se encuentra en una camilla apunto de subir a la ambulancia, en ese momento alcanza a escuchar una conversación.

-señor, el cuerpo a sido bajado del techo al parecer fue un suicidio-habla uno de los policías en la escena.

-buen trabajo, ya han encontrado algo-responde el jefe de los policías.

-si señor se encontró una carta en la escena, mmm señor ¿que pasara con el niño?-pregunta con algo de intriga el oficial.

-no lo se, eso se verá después primero necesitamos resolver este problema-contesta el jefe con un tono algo cansado.

De repente el niño empieza a perder la conciencia otra vez, y al igual que antes como si apagaran una pantalla el sueño se pone de color negro y Soren despierta repentinamente.

Soren sueño fin.

Soren se levanta violentamente de la cama y corre en dirección al baño del cuarto, del cual se empieza a escuchar el sonido de alguien vomitando, después de unos minutos se escucha la llave del agua y sale un Soren mas tranquilo.

-sigh, porque tuve que recordar eso en este momento-Soren habla consigo mismo.

Se acerca a una ventana y ve como el sol apenas empieza a salir en el horizonte.

-valla debe ser temprano, será mejor que salga a despegar un poco mi mente-Soren vuelve a hablar para si mismo.

Soren sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido pues no quiere molestar a los demás, una vez abajo sale por la puerta ya una vez afuera empieza a admirar el paisaje, un campo de arboles y vegetación a donde sea que mirara, los cielos despejados y limpios, el sol tocando poco a poco la tierra dando un color vibrante a todo lo que toca, era sin duda una vista hermosa .

-"guahh, que increíble de donde vengo ni siquiera esta cerca de verse así , el aire se siente increíble". Bueno mejor busco un espacio para despejar mi mente-dice Soren completamente asombrado por la vista.

Después de unas horas en la casa de los Apple todos empiezan a despertar para comenzar sus labores, Apple jack sube las escaleras al cuarto de Soren.

-Soren despierta hay que hablar sobre donde te vas a quedar-grita Apple jack mientras toca la puerta la cual no recibe respuesta.

-Soren estas hay- dice Apple jack mientras abre la puerta y observa que la habitación esta vacía.

-rayos y ahora donde está este chico-dice Apple jack mientras sale de la habitación.

Apple jack sale de la casa buscando a Soren, después de caminar un poco lo encuentra.

Apple jack POV.

Pero que hace aquí afuera y que se supone que esta haciendo, valla que son extraños los humanos pero bueno será mejor que hable con el.

Apple jack POV fin.

En eso Apple jack se acerca a Soren y este se percata de ella.

-ah, Apple jack lo siento por salir así de la casa es que necesitaba salir a despejar mi mente un poco-se disculpa Soren.

-nah, descuida no importa pero oye ¿que es lo que estaba haciendo aquí?-pregunta Apple jack un poco curiosa por lo que vio.

-a eso, es solo parte de mi entrenamiento– responde Soren .

-y está bien que lo hagas, digo todavía no te recuperas por completo ¿no?-pregunta Apple jack.

-nah está bien, la herida ya casi cerro y solo me duele un poco- contesta Soren.

-¿y que es lo que necesitabas Apple jack?-pregunta Soren .

-a cierto tenemos que hablar sobre donde te vas a quedar, pero eso tendrá que esperar para después. Ya es hora de ir a recoger las manzanas-dice Apple jack viendo alarmada la hora.

-a si quieres yo puedo ayudar-propone Soren.

-no descuida, no es necesario-dice la joven ante la propuesta.

-no te preocupes considéralo un pago por tu hospitalidad, ok-vuelve a proponer Soren.

-mmm, esta bien aceptare tu ayuda-contesta Apple jack después de pensarlo un poco.

-muy bien a trabajar-dice Soren con emoción mientras golpea la palma de una de sus manos con su puño.

Después de unas cuantas horas de arduo trabajo se ve a Soren arriba de una escalera mientras cortar las manzanas maduras y las mete a un canasto.

-uff ya casi termino, esto si que cansa-dice Soren ya con cansancio y hambre.

De repente frente a el aparece un destello de luz morado del cual sale Twilight Sparkle, por el destello Soren queda cegado por unos segundos haciéndolo caer de la escalera e impactando de espalda en el suelo.

-¡ahhhh!, ¡maldita suerte!, mi espalda- dice Soren mientras se revuelca en el suelo por el dolor.

-¡lo siento! no fue mi intención-se disculpa muy apenada Twilight mientras corre a ayudarlo.

-no, está bien creo que solo me rompí la columna-dice Soren con una voz temblorosa y sarcástica tratando de tragarse el dolor que sentía.

-yo, lo siento. Déjame ayudarte con eso-Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y un aura verde rodea la espalda de Soren y poco a poco el dolor desaparece.

-¡valla increíble! ya no duele, ¿como hiciste eso y además como es que apareciste de la nada?-pregunta Soren asombrado ante lo sucedido.

-es solo magia, lo que acabo de usar en ti es un hechizo de curación y lo de hace rato fue un hechizo de teletransportacion. ¿En tu mundo no usan magia?-Twilight termina su explicación.

-no en mi mundo la magia es solo un mito o por lo menos nadie la a descubierto, pero aun asi ¡eso fue increíble!-dice Soren con un brillo de asombro en sus ojos mientras que con sus dos manos toma la mano de Twilight.

-gracias-dice Twilight un poco sonrojada por las palabras de Soren y por que el seguía sosteniendo su mano.

En ese momento llega corriendo Apple jack.

-¿estas bien?, escuche un gran ruid-Apple jack no termina su oración pues se sorprende al ver a Soren y a su amiga agarrados de la mano.

-vaya, parece que interrumpí algo-dice Apple jack con un tono burlón y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Soren y Twilight se dan cuenta del por qué y rápidamente separan las manos quedando con una cara roja de vergüenza.

-lo siento Twilight no era mi intención, es solo que me emocione mucho-se disculpa Soren mientras su cara vuelve a su color original.

-no, no importa-contesta Twilight.

-jajajaja-se ríe Apple jack por la escena que vio –y dime amiga ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-ah es cierto, ayer después de que me fui mande una carta a la princesa Celestia informándole sobre todo lo que paso ayer, después me llego una carta de ella y quiere que vayamos a su palacio en canterlot para que pueda conocer a Soren y quiere que todas vayamos también-explica Twilight un poco preocupada por la petición de la princesa.

-¡eh¡ la princesa quiere conocerme, pero si estoy hecho un asco- se mira Soren viendo que su ropa esta completamente sucia y rota.

-y no decir como apesto-Soren se huele a si mismo casi vomitando.

-jajaja, descuida lo de tu ropa hablaremos con Rarity y te puedes bañar en mi casa-dice Apple jack riéndose por las acciones de Soren.

-¿Rarity?. A te refieres a aquella chica que parecía de clase alta-dice Soren con una mano en la barbilla mientras recuerda a las otras chicas.

-si, ella es la mejor y mas famosa costurera de Equestria- dice Twilight con orgullo por su amiga.

-guah, eso es increíble-dice Soren emocionado ante la idea de concer a alguien famoso.

-bueno entonces hay que apresurarnos compañeros, no creo que sea bueno llegar tarde con la princesa Celestia-termina la conversación Apple jack.

Los tres se dirigen hacia la casa de Apple jack a esperar que Soren terminara y asi dirigirse a la casa de Rarity, después de unos minutos de espera Soren baja por las escaleras listo para ir hacia su destino.

-bien ya estoy listo, vamos-dice Soren emocionado mientras carga su mochila en su espalda.

Los tres salieron de la granja en dirección al pueblo, ya una vez hay Soren queda asombrado a pesar de no ser un gran pueblo, tenia sus cosas buenas. El ambiente era calmado, el pueblo tenia un estilo del siglo xv, se podía ver todo tipo de cosas tiendas, puesto, negocios, parques y todo tipo de personas desde niños a adultos, sin duda era un pacifico pueblo.

-es increíble, todo es tan pacifico-habla asombrado Soren ante su vista del pueblo.

-¿si?, yo creo que es un pueblo común y corriente-pregunta Twilight ante el asombro de Soren.

-¿Qué?, no, esto es increíble. De donde yo vengo no puedes salir de tu casa sin tener que preocuparte de que te secuestren o te asalten-explica Soren.

-vaya parece que no son muy amables de donde vienes-dice Apple jack ante la explicación.

De repente se escucha conmoción cerca de donde los tres caminan, estos se acercan para ver qué sucede y para su sorpresa resulta ser un grupo de cuatro bandidos que estaban molestando a uno de los vendedores de los puestos.

Los cuatro bandidos vestían con ropas gastada y todos portaba un símbolo en forma de ala color roja, tres de ellos eran terrestres y uno arcano. De los terrestres uno tenía una complexión delgada y estaba rapado, otro de los terrestres tenia una complexión más grande y cabello corto a simple vista se veía mas fuerte que los otros, el último de los terrestres tenia una complexión también delgada y cabello corto, por último el arcano tenia complexión algo delga y cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo.

-¡nos estas cobrando!, ¡que acaso no sabes quienes somos!-grita el bandidos terrestres mas grande mientras se acerca al vendedor.

-no se quienes son, pero aun asi deben pagar señores-responde el vendedor con voz baja y algo intimidado ante los agresores.

-¡somos los temidos ala roja!, ¡los bandidos mas fuertes!- grita el mismo bandido esta vez agarrando del cuellos de la ropa y alzando al vendedor.

Mientras en la multitud que se empezaba a acumular, nuestros héroes se encontraban mirando la escena dispuestos a intervenir.

-no puedo dejar que esto siga- dice Twilight mientras camina en dirección de los bandidos, pero es detenida por Soren.

-espera Twilight, yo me hago cargo de ellos- dice el chico con una mirada seria que daba un poco de miedo después de ver tal escena.

-pero Soren es mi deber como princesa proteger a los demás, además es peligroso podrían matarte- dice Twilight con un poco de miedo después de ver la mirada de Soren.

-por eso mismo será mejor que yo lo haga, además no soy tan débil- dice Soren mientras camina en dirección del problema.

-Apple jack pásame esa mochila- dice Soren a Apple jack.

-toma compañero- dice Apple jack mientras lanza la mochila a Soren.

De la mochila Soren saca unos guantes de color negro, mientras avanza se pone los guantes y una vez cerca de de los agresores grita.

-¡hey!, ¡bola de idiotas porque no se mete con uno de su tamaño!-grita Soren, haciendo que los bandidos volteen.

-¡quién demonios dijo eso!-grita el bandido arcano.

-fui yo, basura-dice Soren mientras se pone enfrente de ellos con una mirada de odio y desprecio.

-quien te crees que eres eh, ¿que acaso quieres morir?-dice el arcano con un tono furioso por la actitud del chico.

-¿y quién lo va a hacer eh?, porque basura como ustedes ni siquiera puede tocarme-dice Soren de forma altanera.

-idiota te vas a arrepentir-dice el arcano mientras uno de sus compañeros se acerca a Soren y queda frente a él.

el bandido lanza un puñetazo en dirección de la cara de Soren, este solo lo esquiva de forma fácil y le devuelve un puñetazo directamente a la cara del agresor, el golpe dio tan de lleno que el impacto dejo aturdido al atacante, Soren salto mientras giraba su cuerpo y lanzo una patada horizontal a la cara del bandido dejándolo K.O..

Todas las personas que se habían reunido alrededor quedaron impresionadas incluyendo a los compañeros del bandido que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Murmullos empezaron a sonar entre la multitud.

-¡eso fue increíble!-

-ahora si lo van a matar-

-¿quién es ese chico?-

-no creo que sobreviva-

Eso y más se escuchaba entre la gente que se amontonaba cada vez mas, mientras Twilight y Apple jack miraban atónitas la escena de su amigo peleando. Mientras eso sucedía otro de los bandidos esta vez con un cuchillo se acercaba a Soren precipitadamente, Soren tomo postura separando sus pies uno frente a otro y poniendo sus puños al nivel de su cara, el enemigo ataco tratando de apuñalarlo en el corazón, Soren se mueve evitando ser apuñalado pero aun así recibe un pequeño corte, el agresor vuelve a atacar esta vez haciendo un ataque horizontal en la cara, Soren rápidamente da un paso así enfrente quedando fuera del alcance del cuchillo y rápidamente agarra el brazo de su enemigo lo dobla hacia el lado contrario haciendo que suelte el cuchillo y con su mano libre utiliza su codo para acertar un golpe en la cara del bandido , rápidamente gira su cuerpo y conecta otro golpe con su otro codo venciendo así a otro.

-van dos quedan dos-dice Soren con una sonrisa y una mirada algo psicópata mientras le hacia un ademan con su mano invitándolos a que lo atacaran.

-¡maldito!-grita el terrestre grandulón mientras corría en dirección de Soren.

El grandulón se acerca y arremete un puñetazo contra Soren, el lo bloquea pero la fuerza del golpe lo empuja hacia atrás rompiendo su guardia, el terrestre vuelve a atacar y esta vez su golpe conecta en la cara del humano tirándolo en el suelo, el enemigo trata de pisar la cara de el joven mientras este está en el suelo pero este da un pequeño giro en el suelo esquivando así el pie que se aproximaba a su cara, aun en el suelo Soren utiliza su pie y golpea detrás de la rodilla del bandido asiéndolo hincarse sobre una de sus rodillas Soren a su vez se para y como si fuera un escalon se sube en la rodilla de su enemigo y con su rodilla golpea la parte lateral de su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate al que parece ser el más fuerte de la banda.

Todos los espectadores quedan asombrados ante tal hazaña, ante tal forma de pelear pues en sus vidas nunca habían visto tales movimientos y mucho menos una pelea tan emocionante. De la nada Soren sale volando como si fuera jalado por una fuerza invisible y se estrella contra uno de los puesto creando asi una nube de tierra y escombros que no dejaban ver el chico, mientras que el ultimo de los bandidos el arcano de reía pues con su magia había lanzado al chico.

-¡jajajajaja¡, eso te enseñara- reía el bandido arcano al pensar que había acabado con su oponente.

La nube de polvo se empieza a disipar de de ella sale Soren caminado.

-así que eso también es magia- dice Soren mientras escupe sangre y ve como la herida de su abdomen se volvió a abrir ya que el movimiento y los golpes que a pesar de ser pocos, estaban surtiendo efecto y empezaban a mermar la energía del chico.

El arcano se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo pero es detenido por un pedazo de madera que se dirigía a su cara, el arcano lo esquiva pero para su mala suerte este quito la vista de su enemigo y cuando volteo a verlo ya era muy tarde, lo único que vio fue una rodilla dirigirse a su cara la cual impacto de forma critica dejándolo inconsciente.

-vaya este cayo muy fácil-dice Soren mientras cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir regresando a su mirada normal

-¡ah¡, maldición me duele todo el cuerpo- dice el joven mientras se sienta en el suelo.

En ese momento se escucha una gran ovación la cual venia del público que había presenciado tan grandiosa pelea, seguido de comentarios positivos de todo el público.

-ha sido lo mas increíble que he visto-

-eso fue increíble –

-Bien hecho-

Esos y más comentarios se escuchaban, Twilight y Apple jack se acercaron corriendo al joven que seguía sentado pero algo sorprendido por la reacción del publico.

-eso fue increíble Soren- decía emocionada Twilight mientras se abalanza y abraza a Soren.

-auu, eso duele Twilight-dice Soren.

-¡ah!, lo siento- responde Twilight algo roja por lo que hizo.

-vaya compañero si que eres fuerte y yo que dudaba de ti- dice Apple jack mientras le da una mano al chico para levantarse.

-bueno ya ves, no juzgues a un libro por su portada- contesta Soren con un tono bromista, mientras sujeta la mano de Apple jack y se levanta del suelo.

En ese momento llegan seis guardias del reino a detener los actos criminales de los ala roja que para su sorpresa se encontraban inconscientes.

-princesa Twilight, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunta cortésmente uno de los guardias mientras todos hacen una reverencia.

-ah no se preocupen, este joven los detuvo- dice Twilight mientras señala a Soren.

-eh pero ellos eran cuatro, ¿lo hiso el solo?- pregunta sorprendido otro de los guardias.

-sip- responde Apple jack moviendo su cabeza de arriba a bajo.

-bueno dejando eso de lado, por favor arréstenlos y informen a la princesa Celestia sobre esto-les pide Twilight a los guardias, estos asienten y proceden a arrestarlos. Mientras nuestros protagonistas siguen su camino a casa de Rarity.


End file.
